


Melody of love

by God_Zillah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Zillah/pseuds/God_Zillah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of how the reader ended up with Steve Rogers told through a series of songs. This is very old and I decided to post it finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sighing as you ran your hands through your hair, you couldn't help but glance out the window. “If there's a price for rotten judgment,” you sung softly before looking down at your lap, gripping your free hand on the skirt of your dress, “I guess I've already won that.” Taking your hand out of your hair, and slamming it down on the one in your lap, “No man is worth the aggravation.” Shaking your head, slowly you continued, “That's ancient history, been there, done that.”

Just then Natasha leaned over our shoulder, and whispered “Who'd you think you're kiddin'?”

Next Maria leaned over the other one, “He's the earth and heaven to yah,” motioning to Steve who was chatting it up with agent 13.

“Try to keep it hidden,” they said together as they spun you around, until you faced them, “Honey, we can see right through you.”

Natasha knelt down to be her height, “Girl you can't conceal it,” she said taking hold of your hand in a comforting manor.

“We know how you're feeling,” they both said sympathetically.

“Who you thinking of?” Maria said as Natasha stood back up next to her.

Abruptly you stood up, “No chance! No Way!” you exclaimed shaking your head once more, before shoving past them, “I won't say it, no, No!”

“You swoon, you sigh,” Maria said with a mock fainting motion.

Natasha put her hands on her hips, “Why deny it, oh, oh?”

Crossing your arms over your chest you said, “It's too cliche,” you started as you turn around looking at them, “I won't say I'm in love,” you finished as you looked past them seeing Peggy's granddaughter kiss Steve on the cheek, causing him to blush darkly. Seeing you're distraught face, the two that were confronting you turned around, each frowning at the sight. Turning back towards you they saw as you were already walking out of the room.

 

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson,” you mumbled as you wiped away the tears that were pooling in your eyes, “It feels so good when you start out.” Sliding down against the bathroom wall, your gripped your hair as you rested your elbows on your knees, “My head is screaming 'Get a grip, girl.'” Then shaking your head you said, “ ' Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.'”

Sitting on both sides of you, Maria rubbed your back, and Natasha tried to get you to let go of your hair. “Girl you can't deny it,” the red head said making you look at her from behind your hair, “Who you are, and how you're feeling.”

“Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling,” Maria stated as they managed to coerce you to get up off the bathroom floor. “Face it like a grown up,” the brunette said as she cleaned up your now running make-up for you. “When you gonna own up, that you got, got, got it bad?” she questioned as they finally managed to get to you look like you normally did, and lead you out of the bathroom.

 

As they lead you down the hall, you looked glumly down at the floor shaking your head as images of the man of your dreams and agent 13 filled your head, “No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no.”

Looking up you met the clear blue eyes of Captain America from across the hall. He smiled gently at you and waved before continuing on his way. You couldn't help but smile dreamily as you waved back, only to snap out of your thoughts when Natasha said, “Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love.”

Getting in front of them, you frantically waved your hands around, “This scene won't play!.... I won't say I'm in love,” you hissed the last part out quietly.

The two self-designated cupids crossed their arms in a determined manor, “We'll do it until you admit you're in love.”

Giving the two women a look of you-two-are-hopeless, you threw your hands up in the air “You're way off base, I won't say it!” and walked away, “Get off my case, I won't say it!”

“Girl don't be proud, it's okay” They called out, but didn't voice the last words that you knew they meant to add...you're in love.

 

Walking down the hall, you paused for a moment hearing a familiar charming voice call after you, “Y/N!” Standing still you waited for the man with a plan to catch up, turning around to face him. However, he only stared at you for a moment, as if paralyzed.

“Yes Steve?” you questioned looking up at him innocently.

Blushing a bit to himself, realizing he had gotten lost in your E/C eyes, he cleared his throat. Looking to the side, he asked, “Are you okay? Sounded like that was a pretty big argument.” His voice was laced with concern, as he was able to hold eye contact once more when his face finally cooled down.

With a soft smile, you shook your head with a carefree giggle, “It's nothing Steve, I assure you I'm fine.”

“Right, well I best be going. Furry wanted to see me about potential new avengers,” He said, giving you a mock salute as he jogged away.

“See you later then” you said, waving to him as he ran around the corner out of your eye sight.

At least out loud I won't say I'm in.....love........


	2. Invisible

Sitting on your bed, you stared at a picture of America's hero...the man with the plan. You had a soft smile on your face, but there was a catch, you were crying. “She can't see the way you eyes, light up when you smile,” you whispered softly. “She'll never notice how you stop and stare,” clenching your eyes shut you saw how Steve looked like a lost puppy as he stared at Agent 13, “Whenever she walks by.” You could remember it clearly. It was the day you realized he would never be yours.

You and Steve were talking like normal, about anything and everything, but mid way through his sentence he stopped. You however thought it meant he was done, and so you picked up the conversation. It only took a minute for you to realize he wasn't in the conversation, he was somewhere else. Looking at where his eyes were trailing, you felt your heart squeeze uncomfortably and felt sick to your stomach. He was looking at her again...her with her perfect blonde hair...her with her perfect nails...her with her fighting experience....her with the ability to understand what he's gone through better than you. Yet you still couldn't bring yourself to hate her. You then looked back at him, only to see he had walked off to try and catch up with Agent Carter.

“And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her,” you mumbled as you set his picture back inside the draw of your night stand, “But you are everything to me...” With that you got under your blankets and went to sleep.

 

In you're dreams you are standing in a room, just you and him. You rushed over. This was it, your chance to confess when she wasn't anywhere around. “I just wanna show you. She don't even know you. She's never gonna love you like I want to-” you started to say only to be cut off as he walked right through you to your rival. “And you just see right through me,” you said as you looked down at your feet dejected.

Waking up “If you only knew me”, you looked around, feeling something wet on your face. Reaching up, you realized it was tears...you were crying...over him “We could be a beautiful”. Pulling your knees to your chest, “miracle” and wrapping your arms around them “unbelievable.” You couldn't stop the tears as they rushed down your face once more, “Instead of just invisible.”

You smiled a Steve signed some autographs for some kids at his exhibit. He was the one who insisted on coming, knowing fully well he'd be bombarded, but it didn't matter. Seeing his smile as he joked with the kids who looked up at him in admiration, you let out a dreamy smile. “There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through.” It was all interrupted way to soon as she walked in. You saw how Steve looked up at her, and world vanished from him. All he could see was her, but she wasn't there for personal business. She was there with a mission. “She's never gonna see the lights, no matter what you do.” You watched as he followed her out of the building, not once saying goodbye to you, not even glancing at you. You felt a tug on your pants, and looked down.

“yes sweetie?” you asked.

“Was she his girlfriend?” the little boy asked as you knelt down to be his height.

You shrugged your shoulders, the pain evident in your eyes, “I don't know.”

The boy frowned, “Well you're much nicer than her,” he stated. “You always bring him here, and he is always so fun with you around...with her he forgets us here...”

Tears now prickling your eyes, you brought the child into a hug, “I know sweetie...”

 

Riding in the back seat of the taxi as you headed on home you couldn't help but think maybe you needed to change your hair. Maybe it was your clothes. Could it be your make-up? Were you too fat? “And all I think about is how to make you think of me.” Shaking the negative thoughts from your head, you let your fantasies of dream dates with Steve take over. “And everything we could be.” Instantly you knew tonight was going to be one of those nights again.

It was that dream once again where you are standing in a room, just you and him. You rushed over. This was it, your chance to confess when she wasn't anywhere around. “I just wanna show you. She don't even know you. She's never gonna love you like I want to-” you started to say only to be cut off as he walked right through you to your rival. “And you just see right through me,” you said as you looked down at your feet dejected.

Waking up “If you only knew me”, you looked around, feeling something wet on your face. Reaching up, you realized it was tears...you were crying...over him “We could be a beautiful”. Pulling your knees to your chest, “miracle” and wrapping your arms around them “unbelievable.” You couldn't stop the tears as they rushed down your face once more, “Instead of just invisible.”

 

You decided enough was enough. You were going to confess. Signing up at an open mic night a bar the team frequently visited, you chose a song that was perfect reflection on your situation with Steve. The whole team was there, all of them thinking it was just a chance to relax, and to say they were shocked to hear your named called to sing was an understatement.

Walking up to the stage you grabbed the acoustic guitar, and began. For the first few parts of the song you sung into the mic while looking everywhere but at the table. Finally you gathered enough courage to look over at them, at him, “Like shadows in a faded light, oh, we're invisible” you sang seeing the understanding cross everyone's face but his. He was still oblivious, “I just wanna open your eyes, and make you realize.” Glancing back at the guitar, you continued, “I just wanna show you, she don't even know you,” you sang before looking up to see he was gone from his seat. Looking around the cafe you kept singing, “baby, let me love you, let me want you.” Finally you saw him at the bar getting a drink, “You just see right through me, but if you only knew me” but it wasn't a drink, it was two. You then noticed her next to him. “We could be a beautiful,” he handed her a drink. “Miracle,” she thanked him. “Unbelievable,” they clinked their cups together. “Instead of just invisible.”

You watched as she laughed with her eyes closed at his joke, and he stared at her with a loving smile, “She can't see the way your eyes.” Just then his smile widened when she opened her to look at him, “light up when you smile.”

Strumming the last note on the guitar, you bowed and put it back. Quickly you made your way out of the bar, tears streaming down your face. You did it. You confess. He didn't even notice.

 

Natasha watched as you ran out of the bar, actually everyone did. Looking over at Steve, she glared. “That bastard. Can't he see what he's doing to her?” she mumbled to herself.

“It's not his fault he doesn't return her feelings,” Tony said trying to stand up for his friend, only to realize it was the wrong move, and shut up.

Natasha looked at Tony with a glare so cold, it caused the others to back up, but she stayed silent as Agent Hill took over. “But he doesn't have to keep her wrapped around his fingers. He's leading her on, and that's what is so wrong about this,” Maria stated as she crossed her arms. Seeing that the girls actually had a point the guys looked over at Steve, wondering if he really was as chivalrous as they thought.


End file.
